


A Peaceful Night Alone At The Archives

by A_Hollow_Descent



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Writing Exercise, cyrus kinda being distracted while working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hollow_Descent/pseuds/A_Hollow_Descent
Summary: TranquilFree from disturbance; calm.





	A Peaceful Night Alone At The Archives

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't draw anything for inktober, so here's a ficlet using today's prompt 'tranquil.'

Night had fallen, and I was alone in the archives yet again. A common occurrence, though it may not be the most welcome one. I have woken up in this place more times than I could count, a tower of books surrounding me. However, I tonight have a valid reason why I am up so late. There was work that needed to be done tonight, and I was going to finish it before the sun rose. It would be embarrassing to show up in class without the correct resources.

Would I take this work into my study? Yes, I could, but there is this feeling about this place that I couldn't quite name. It's a feeling that brought me here and made this place a suitable work environment. What is it about being in the archives at night? The scent of parchment, old leather, and ink? The rush of having all these books to myself just for one night, all the knowledge within these tomes at my fingertips? The ambient chirps of the crickets in rhythm with my pen scratching on paper?

Could be either one of those things, but alas, I am tongue tied. For these sensations are carrying the emotion I am trying to convey, but none are the exact word itself. Might I look through a dictionary and search for the word? No, I do not have such time, I must keep working. Though I am glad that there is only limited distractions here, it can be quite bothersome with other people around, though the place is quiet nonetheless.

Perhaps that is the charm of working late into the night, being free of the daytime distractions. Ah, yes. I just remembered the word. Tranquil, or tranquility. It means to be free of distractions; to be calm, at peace if you will. Yes, tranquility does indeed capture the feeling, the pure aura of this place and time. Having found the word, I kept on working into the night. A quiet, tranquil night.


End file.
